


nwûl tash

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Referenced Torture, Sith Rituals, Time Travel, archiving from tumblr, intent to commit bodily harm, intent to commit murder, it's a sith story what do you want?, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: After his death on the second Death Star, Darth Sidious loops back to try again.





	nwûl tash

**Author's Note:**

> title from the sith code, translates to "peace is a lie" (i think). 
> 
> if i ever wrote out the rest of this fic, it would be a comedy of errors where sidious thinks he's going to win since he knows the path of his life and the sith moving forward, so he keeps trying to gain power sooner. somehow it never works and he just keeps royally fucking up and losing, sometimes to other sith, sometimes to the jedi, sometimes to random chance.

He cackled wildly when he realized his success. Vader had betrayed him, as Sidious knew his apprentice eventually would. But Vader could not stop him, could not kill him permanently. No, Sidious had planned well. He stood now in his hale young body, not long after he had killed his family in ritual sacrifice. The power their prolonged torture and deaths had wrought still bubbled under his skin. He had more than a lifetime’s worth of memories and knowledge, and this time, he would not consign himself to obeying Plagueis a moment longer than necessary.

A broad feral grin stretched Sidious’ mouth. Yes, killing his Master would make a good first step. Then discarding the more limiting strictures Darth Bane had imposed on their line. After all, he was the last of the Sith; he could remake their rites as he pleased. And after Plagueis was dead - Yoda. The little green troll would be difficult to kill, but it would be worthwhile. For all of Vader’s obsessing over Kenobi, it had been Yoda’s training that made young Skywalker truly dangerous. No, Sidious would have to ensure the obnoxious little creature was disposed of as soon as possible. 

Plagueis first, Sidious reminded himself before he got too caught up in imagining the demise of the ancient Jedi Master. In this time, his body was young, untrained. He would need to change that first. While Sidious loathed lightsaber combat, he did excel at it, and he would need every possible strength to defeat his enemies. Plagueis first, then Yoda, then the Order as a whole. He would have his Empire, and if he laid the groundwork properly, Anakin Skywalker as he once had been would never be born, and therefore would never defeat him. He might eventually create a Force-born child to train as his Hand, but he would have control of his Empire first. Fierce joy burned along his bones, and while it was not his usual sort of power, Sidious drew it in for later use regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm wrennette on pillowfort and tumblr, feel free to come say hi


End file.
